


(Imaginary) People [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be simpler, Claire thinks, if she were one of the people who never has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Imaginary) People [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Imaginary) People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yuvy)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/imaginary-people) | 3 MB | 04:20


End file.
